


Make My Wish Come True

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2013 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Humor, M/M, Silly, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:37:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for this prompt:<a href="http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v650/1Alisanne1/35819_gallery_zps132affb8.jpg">Five guys in sexy, skimpy, very tiny reindeer outfits</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Make My Wish Come True

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt:[Five guys in sexy, skimpy, very tiny reindeer outfits](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v650/1Alisanne1/35819_gallery_zps132affb8.jpg).

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Neville said as hopped from one foot to the other trying to stay warm.

"Harry wouldn't steer us wrong," Seamus said. He clapped Harry on the back, his fingers like icicles against Harry's bare skin.

"I hope this works," Dean said, shivering. "I'd really like to get back to my flat and a cup of hot chocolate."

Ron leaned in close and said, "Ready, Harry?" 

Harry nodded. "As I'll ever be."

Hermione pressed the button to start the music playing and the first notes of _All I Want for Christmas is You_ were carried up to Severus's window as five scantily clad men danced—badly—to their own choreography. 

The first floor window flew open, just as Harry sang out, "I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know."

"What is all this caterwauling?" Severus shouted over the music. Then he looked more closely at the dancing Gryffindors. "Good God, what on earth are you wearing?"

"Not much," Ron muttered, trying to stay in step but Neville bumped him and they fell into Dean, who flattened Seamus.

"Let's go, boys," Hermione said quietly and they Disapparated one by one, leaving only Harry dancing and singing.

The music stopped and Harry stood panting, eyes on Severus, waiting for a sign whether he should stay or go home, his serenade all for naught.

Finally, when Harry was quite sure his bits were frozen through, Severus waved his hand and the front door opened. 

"Get inside before you catch your death."

Harry grinned, watching as Severus pulled the window closed. 

Whistling happily, Harry walked over the threshold, instantly warmer, inside and out.


End file.
